Mudering a violin at 2 am
by featherkitten
Summary: Uni AU. Molly Hooper had just wanted a reasonably priced place to stay as she finished her degree she hadn't counted on her neighbour playing the violin at odd times of the night.
1. Chapter 1

Uni AU combined with an AU prompt I found online: neighbours au where person A goes over to person B to tell B to 'stop singing karaoke it's 2am'

* * *

Molly had nearly let out an actual sigh of relief when she found an ad for 221C Baker Street in the papers. The university campus was too noisy and she had the worst luck with roommates. How she found a place this affordable and close to the hospital she was a med student at, still amazed Molly. She hadn't counted on the boy in 221B playing violin music at 2 am.

He wasn't even really playing, just wrecking the violin strings. She knew he could play, he often played beautifully at odd times in the day but now the violin's shrieks could be heard throughout the building and it was keeping Molly awake. As if she didn't have enough stress with finale exams coming up. Mrs Hudson was out of town and she knew that she would have to stop him herself.

In a puff of rage Molly walked upstairs and pounded on the door once she got to 221B. The sounds stopped and soon the door was opened. Standing on the other side of the door was the most attractive man Molly had ever seen. His dark curls obviously hadn't been cut in a while but didn't get in the way of his grey eyes which bored into her with a mixture of indifference and annoyance. But it didn't matter if he had porcelain skin and perfectly shaped cheekbones, he shouldn't be murdering a violin at this time or any time for that matter.

"Do you know how late it is?" Molly demanded. The next day she would wonder where she had found the confidence. "I have exams tomorrow! If I fall asleep in the middle of my exam because of you I'll- do something unpleasant!" She knew it wasn't really a proper threat, she didn't have much experience making threats.

"I didn't mean to keep you awake, I'll find a quieter way to keep myself occupied."

 _Huh, I've gotten an apology,_ Molly thought. _Well close to an apology._

"Most people sleep at 2 a.m."

"I am not most people. Sleeping will only slow me down and I need to keep my mind sharp."

Not sleeping wouldn't keep his mind sharp though. In fact it she could list most of the symptoms of sleep depravation to him right now but he had already slammed the door on her.

Molly walked back to her room and collapsed on her bed. Just before she collapsed from exhaustion it occurred to her that she didn't know his name.


	2. Chapter 2

I love Janto: yeah and since she's a med student she needs all the sleep she can get.

Ligya M: thanks for the alert.

Silverdot320: thanks for the alert.

ashlanielle: thanks for the alert.

* * *

Molly rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. She was struggling just to keep her eyes open and if she failed her exam she just might make good on her promise to kill him. _I should have stayed on campus,_ Molly thought. _At_ _least none of my previous roommates had an interest in learning the violin._

"Molly?" a voice asked. She turned her head and saw John Watson just a few paces behind her. He was a fellow medical student and her friend as well she supposed. They often walked to university together. Molly stopped to let John catch up to her, feeling like she was going to fall asleep on the spot. "You look bloody exhausted."

"I couldn't sleep last night," she answered. "My neighbour decided to play- or rather murder- his violin at two a.m. last night. I had to go and tell him off." She groaned and ran her fingers though her hair. She was barely getting any sleep before the violin incident. Maybe she could fit in a cat nap after the exam was over. It was going to be hard not to sleep for a week after it was over. She checked her watch and then looked at John. "Come on, I need to get about a dozen cups of coffee before the exam starts." John followed after her to the nearest coffee shop.

"I hope we can both get some rest after the exams are done," John said. Molly nodded vigorously and they moved into the line at the counter.

She noticed a tall figure in a long coat move past them and realized that it was her neighbour. Dressed warmly he was holding a cup of coffee and didn't seem to notice them until Molly said "that's him, my neighbour" to John. She had said it quietly and felt embarrassed when he looked at them.

 _I shouldn't have said anything at all,_ Molly thought. Although he didn't seem annoyed, he looked like he was studying them if anything and then left without a single word to either of them.

"Very social, isn't he?" John asked sarcastically.

"I'll get your coffee," Molly said as she tried to work out what he had seen about them. It couldn't have been anything very interesting, at least not for her. She was as dull as someone could be. "You got the coffees last time. I remember how you take yours."

John didn't say anything but worried that the encounter had scared her. He didn't realize that while she was shaken Molly was brimming with curiosity if anything.

* * *

Does anyone remember how John took his coffee?


	3. Chapter 3

Me: thanks so much for the answer. I recalled that he didn't take sugar I just couldn't remember if he took his coffee with anything added to it.

An UnEarthly Child: thanks. Also thanks for the alert.

I love Janto: hopefully. I should probably answer that eventually but he could have just been going back home. He won't hurt her.

Black Night15: thanks.

Wink N Nodd: thanks for the alert.

jesszco: thanks for the alert.

* * *

The next time Molly heard her neighbor's violin playing is was smooth and beautiful, far from the loud screeching that he had been doing a few nights before. She fell onto her bed, closed her eyes and focused entirely on the music. It seemed to be a slow reflective piece. Molly wasn't familiar with any composers so she wouldn't have recognized it even if she could have heard it more clearly through her ceiling. She thought that he might have been trying to be quieter this time.

Molly thought back to her first day at 221C. Her neighbor hadn't stopped by to greet her but she had heard his violin playing. She had sat on her bed and let the music wash over her. Molly had fallen asleep that night without having changed into her pajamas or brushed her teeth. She had felt so embarrassed when she woke up the next day.

Now Molly could imagine his pale thin fingers draw the bow across the violin strings expertly and his face a picture of concentration. She wondered if he was trying very hard not to doze off despite the quality of his playing.

 _I still don't know his name and here I am picturing what he must look like while playing the violin,_ Molly thought. It wasn't like he was someone she would normally want to know either. He was rude and inconsiderate. If she never saw him again she would be just fine but her curiosity held her interest. He wasn't like anyone else and he had figured out something about her.

Reluctantly Molly got up and went to shower. He was still playing when she got out. Molly put on her pajamas and then went to bed. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.


End file.
